The New Age
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: Emma never had any say in wether or not she could go to Forks, Washington, to visit her uncle and cousin, Charlie and Bella Swan. When she came she thought it would be better than staying in monster infested Las Vegas, but boy she was wrong, big time. She just learned about the two things in Washington, and what's in the forest behind the Swans' house?
1. Welcome to Forks

**In this story Emma is 14 and is visiting her cousin, she knows she's a half blood and a daughter of Poseidon... **

**The twilight is from the second book, New Moon**

**so on with the story**

* * *

**Emma pov **

"But mom," I moaned, "do I have to go?"

"Yes, your cousin and uncle have to see you once and a while," Mom replied. "So can you please get packed for the grey hound bus, it leaves in two hours."

"OK, mom." I said then left so I could pack.

I went to my room and put essential necessities. Clothes, pajamas, and put my tooth brush in my travel bag. I also grabbed one last item a roll of cash under my bed, for clothes in case I grow out of the ones I have.

"Emma! We need to leave in ten minutes! So get everything ready near the door," my mom yelled from down stairs.

"OK!" I yelled back.

I looked around my room incase I missed something. I looked at the mirror. My jet black hair went down to my shoulders. My sea green eyes were intelligent. I grabbed a hair band if I ever wanted to put it in my hair.

My charm bracelet on my right wrist, if a monster ever attacked while I was in Forks. The various weapons shown on it: a spear; a bow and arrow ( it came with unlimited arrows); a sword; two hunting knives; a shield; and a helmet. Then a new one shimmered into existence, a cape was now on the bracelet. I wondered what it did, so I was about to take it off when my mother called.

"Emma, we need to leave now! So get your butt down here!"

I grabbed my suitcase and hurried down the stairs, out the door and into the car.

My mother backed out of the garage and onto the street. In a matter on minutes we were at the bus stop.

"Be careful, OK? Weird things happen there sometimes, and I want you to be safe," she frowned at the last part, "well, as safe as a half-blood could be."

"OK mom, see you in a year."

I hugged her. Then went to the bus.

"Good bye, Las Vegas. And hello Forks." I quietly told myself.

**A few hours later.**

Now I was in Forks, and it was raining. Hard. Not wanting to give away being a demigod I willed myself to get wet.

I looked around to see where my uncle, Charlie, was.

"Emma?" Someone to my left side asked.

I turned to see my uncle standing a few feet away from me.

"Uncle Charlie?" I asked.

"Yep. How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Well, let's get you out of this rain so you don't get sick."

I chuckled under my breath and muttered, "Like that could happen."

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing."

Then we got into his police cruiser.

* * *

**Bella pov**

**3 days earlier**

I was in the kitchen cooking omelets for breakfast. When I was nearly finished Charlie came in, talking on the phone with someone

"OK, Ruby, don't worry, I'll take care of her." He said into the phone.

He quieted down for a minute to listen.

"Look I know I can't cook, but Bella can."

More silence from him.

"So she's coming in three days? OK, I'll tell the high school to expect her. Bye sis, love you, bye." He sighed and sat down at the table.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Your cousin is going to stay here for a year. She lives in Las Vegas."

After that last sentence, the table quieted down and we continued to eat.

"So," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Emma, she's 14, and she's really smart."

"Oh," was all I said.

After I finished my breakfast, I went upstairs and got dressed for school. When I got outside the house I saw Edward. His silver Volvo behind him.

"Hey, Bella," he said, opening the door for me.

While he was driving he frowned at my expression, "What's the matter?"

"My 14 year old cousin is visiting for a year," I grumbled.

"When is she coming?"

"This Sunday."

"Wow, not much time to get ready for her, huh?"

"Yeah, I have to get the guest bedroom ready and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"It's OK, Bella. Maybe you'll have fun for once."

"Like I don't have fun," I said, then muttered, "silly vampire."

He laughed and said, "I heard that."

In a minute, we were at the school.

"See you later," Edward told me, then walked straight down the hallway gracefully.

I sauntered down to my English class. I sat down on my seat and waited for the long day to begin.

* * *

**Time skip 2 days later**

I was preparing the guest room for my cousin. I placed the sheets in the washer, vacuumed the carpet, and cleaned the window. By the time I was done it was seven o'clock. I took a shower. While I was in the shower Charlie came home and brought pizza with him.

"Hey, Bella. Since you were busy cleaning the room for Emma I got pizza so you don't have to cook."

I sat down at the table and nibbled on a slice of pepperoni pizza, wondering what Emma would look like and how she acts.

* * *

**Emma pov **

**Now**

When we got to Uncle Charlie's house I saw a silver Volvo parked in front of the house, and an old Chevy truck.

I heard Charlie quietly groan, and mutter to himself, thinking I wouldn't hear him, "Great, pretty boy is here."

When the cruiser came to a stop in the driveway I opened my door grabbed my bags and waited for Charlie.

He came and unlocked the door. I braced myself to meet my mothers' side of my crazy family.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like it! Personally I liked writing it, it was fun!**

**Btw. I do not own Percy Jackson or twilight = ( **

**I know sad**


	2. The title is in italics in the top an

**Chapter 2 **

_**My 110 year old boyfriend gets intimidated by a 14 year old.**_

**Answering comments, to:**

**Phantress212012: here it is!**

**FavFan: Well she's supposed to be Percy's half sister. **

* * *

**Bella pov**

When my cousin came through the door, I didn't know what to expect. A somewhat tiny teenage girl that smiled but didn't talk? Or a normal sized girl that smiled and talked a lot?

What I saw was something I hadn't even thought of.

She was a few inches taller than me, had green eyes, long, wavy black hair, and seemed very smart.

She wore a simple grey shirt, jeans, and sneakers. On her neck was a dolphin necklace. Meanwhile on her wrist was a charm bracelet that looked like it had weapons on it. I blinked, then it looked like a normal charm bracelet.

"Hello Bella," Charlie said. "This is Emma. Emma this is Bella, and her boyfriend, Edward." He said those last two words with disgust.

"Hi." Emma said.

I blinked in surprise. Her voice was melodic, musical, and very beautiful.

"Hello Emma," Edward said obviously intrigued by her.

She studied him for a minute and her eyes narrowed; as if she knew he's a vampire. Edward backed up surprised at her sudden change in mood.

"Uncle Charlie, may I please go unpack my stuff?" She asked, her eyes still narrowed towards Edward.

"Um, sure I'll take you to your room, I got to get cleaned up anyway." He said, then lead her up the stairs.

When I didn't hear their footsteps anymore I turned to Edward to see what he heard her thinking of.

"So, what did you see in her mind?" I asked him.

He frowned and turned to look at me.

"Almost nothing," he said. "Her mind's almost like yours, but I could still get something out of it. She thought her life's going to get even more complicated now that she knows what I am."

"But how does she know what you are?"

"I don't know, but something tells me she's had a dangerous life, and it's only going to get more complicated."

I was surprised about this. How could a 14 year old girls life be complicated?

"Should we ask about it? To her I mean," I asked.

"Yet another thing I do not know. There's also another weird thing about her." He paused for a minute, as if thinking to tell me or not. "Her blood is something I've never smelled before. It smell, like yours but more juicy."

"How? We're related, we should have the same blood."

"I don't know but there's something she hasn't told anyone, her mother probably doesn't even know."

We just stood there, looking at each other. Then the t.v. turned on.

* * *

**Emma's pov**

I stood in the bedroom at Charlie's house, wondering why would my cousin date a vampire. She seemed like she knew he was one, and was all his. But before that when I was walking into the house I noticed the woods.

The woods were a place where I could train, and nobody would notice a thing.

After I thought about that I noticed a weird smell then realized that was me. Sometimes those grey hound buses smelled, sadly I was on one of those buses. I grabbed a change of clothes, and went to the restroom to get a shower.

After the shower I realized I didn't have a towel so I willed myself to dry off. I put on a sea green shirt, jeans and socks. I put on my bracelet, and combed my hair. Then I went down the small hallway and quietly down the stairs. I took the cape charm off of my bracelet. I looked at my hand, shocked to see it turn invisible. I smiled then hid in the living room.

"I don't know, but something tells me she's had a dangerous life, and it's only going to get more complicated."

My eyes widened at this. How does a vampire know about my life?

"Should we ask about it? To her I mean," Bella asked.

"Yet another thing I do not know. There's also another weird thing about her." He paused for a minute, then continued. "Her blood is something I've never smelled before. It smell, like yours but more juicy."

I frowned, but continued to listen.

"How? We're related, we should have the same blood."

I smiled, they didn't know my secret.

"I don't know but there's something she hasn't told anyone, her mother probably doesn't even know."

Again, I smiled. My mother knew I was a half-blood.

Then I got bored, so I sat on the couch, put the charm back on the bracelet and turned on the t.v.

I saw "World's dumbest" on the t.v. so I put it on that. After I turned the t.v. on, Bella and Edward came in the room.

"Hi," I said cheerily.

Then on the screen a woman was doing a stupid dance near a pool and I laughed. They just stood there and stared at me.

"What?" I demanded, then saw their faces and laughed.

Then I laughed some more because on the television someone's birthday cake blew up.

"How long have you been there?" Edward asked, his golden eyes were a bit mad and afraid at the same time.

"Just got here, why?" I said innocently, think about "World's Dumbest" so I don't think about the conversation they had, and accuse me of things I did.

He just frowned while Bella just stood there, staring at me. Then she shook her head and said, "Oh, by the way dinner's ready."

"OK," I said, then walked into the kitchen.

"Bye, love." I heard Edward say.

"You'll be in my room tonight, right?" I heard Bella whispered.

"Yes, bye." Then he walked out the door.

I looked at the food on the counter, spaghetti. I put some on my plate and some sauce, sat down and started to eat. Bella and Charlie came in a little later, after I finished eating, that is. I rinsed my dish, and placed it in the dish washer.

"Good night," I told them and left for my room.

I had no plan to go to sleep.

* * *

**Hi **

**btw I do not own "World's dumbest"**

**I am going to try to get the chapters amount of words be over 1,020 **

**Bye!**


	3. The Woods

**Oh my gods! I feel so loved with all the people following and adding this to the favorites! Thank you all**

**Comment replies:**

**Ani-Fan; here it is! Yay!**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Woods**

* * *

**Emma pov**

After I was sure that the coast was clear, I slowly opened the window and looked down. The ground was easily 20 feet down. I jumped down and landed on my feet with a soft _thud. _

I looked around for anybody. Immediately I saw Bella's boyfriend, Edward. I turned towards the forest and sprinted, taking off the cape charm, turning invisible. I kept running until I was sure he wasn't behind me.

I looked around at my surroundings, I was in a small meadow, and perfectly round. Different wildflowers filled the much of the space, purple, white, and yellow. Somewhere nearby, there was a stream, bubbling softly. I sat down, took the charm and replaced it onto the bracelet. I breathed in deeply, letting the scents of the flowers take over my nose.

I looked around and saw a dryad come out of her tree to look at me. Her hair a dark brown, eyes a light spring green, her skin dark. She wore a dark green dress.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello," the nymph said warily. "Are you a half-blood?"

I nodded.

"Wow, it's been a while since we've had your kind, in Forks."

"Really? When was the last time you've guys had one?"

"I don't really know, we dryads don't do time. So let's just say a long time."

"Oh," was all I could say.

We were silent for a minute until the dryad asked, "So are you a daughter of the sea?"

"Yeah, but I live in Las Vegas, ironic, right? The daughter of the sea, not living near the sea."

After I had said that a pack of four hellhounds burst through the trees, teeth bared. I sighed and brought my sword out. The dryad ran smack into a tree and went unconscious.

The leader of the hellhounds, went first. It jumped up and tried to snap at me when it came down. I rolled to the side and slashed, the monster slowly crumbling to dust.

"So, who's next?" I asked them.

All three attacked but they were easy. I jumped higher than them and stabbed downward making a hellhound kabob. I went over to the dryad and summoned some water from the stream, the water froze overhead and fell. The dryad's eyes snapped wide open when the water hit her.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Hello," I said, "so how was your nap?"

"Ha, ha. What's your name?"

The question caught me off guard.

"What? My name? Emma."

"My name's Mabel."

I smiled, "Please don't tell me; is your last name Pines?"

"Yes, it is," the nymph frowned, "why?  
i laughed, while Mabel looked confused.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"It's just that, that's the name of a Disney Channel character."  
"What's Disney Channel?"

"Oh god, I forgot that you nymphs don't watch television."

"What's television?"

"I'll show you later, trust me, I'll be back. Bye, Mabel!"

"Bye, Emma!" She said as I left towards Charlie's house.

When I got to Charlie's house it was near midnight. I looked up to my window and frowned. How was I going to get up there?

Then a little light bulb went on inside my head.  
I grabbed the bow and arrow charm, placed an arrow on the bow and aimed for the top of my window. When I released, the tiny string attached flew behind the arrow. I climbed up the string like a tight rope. When I landed in my room I placed the bow back on the charm and let it disappear out of my hands, and watch it reappear on the bracelet.

I quietly put on pajamas and slipped into bed, unnoticed.

* * *

**Edward pov **

**(Didn't expect this, did you?)**

When I was outside Bella's house, I saw Emma, jump out of her window, and land onto the ground with a soft _thud. _I stared in amazement.

How does a 14 year old mortal girl jump easily out of a two-story window?

I watched as she saw me, turn around, and run, turning invisible. Yep, you heard me. Invisible. I heard her as she ran into the woods and slowly disappear.

I ran right to Bella's window and jumped in.

"Hi, Edward." Bella whispered.

"Hello, love. You know I just saw your cousin jump out of her room window." I tell her casually."

"What!" She whisper-shrieked. "Is she OK?"

"She is, she just- just did it with so much grace."

She mouthed so much grace.

"Well, Bella, you need to sleep. You've got school tomorrow." I chided.

"OK," she agreed.

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Emma pov**

**In the morning**

When I woke up, on the stand next to me, was a set of keys. I quickly thought of Poseidon, and murmured, "Thanks dad."

I got off my bed and went downstairs to eat.

Bella did the opposite, when she came down she was dressed.

She looked at me. "Why aren't you wearing school clothes?" She asked.

"Well, apparently, I do the opposite of you. I eat first, and get dressed second."

I continued to eat my poptart. When I finished, I went upstairs, got dressed, brush my hair and teeth, grabbed my school stuff, and grab the pair of keys on my dresser.

When I heard Charlie scream, "Holy sh-crap! Who's motorcycle is this?"

My eyes widened. My dad, the lord of the seas, got his 14 year old daughter, who's barely old enough to drive, a motor cycle.

I went downstairs saying, "Sorry, Uncle Charlie. That's mine."

His mouth hung open in surprise.

"Young lady, where did you get a motorcycle?" He asked, in a mad fatherly tone.

"That motorcycle was a gift from my father, who I haven't seen in 12 years."

That shut him up, he watched me as I walked to the motorcycle, put on a leather jacket, a helmet and put my bag under the seat.** (a/n it's important for motorcyclists to wear those so they don't get road burn when they crash)**

"Thanks dad," I murmured as the engine purred to life, "I'll burn some food for you later."

Thunder rumbled in the cloudy sky.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell your friends about this story! **


	4. School (oh yay)

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Answers for comments:**

**Guest, Ash: here it is!**

**Litter Jump: thanks! when I write stuff for all my fans I feel loved when you comment! **

**Here's the chapter:**

**School (oh joy)**

* * *

**Bella pov**

Charlie just watched and muttered, "She will crash, I know it." As she drove away from the house and towards the school.

I walked out the door, thinking, _she's kinda like me, except she didn't see her father every summer._

But boy, was I ever so wrong.

* * *

**Emma pov**

When I got to school, everyone watched as I parked in a spot, and get off of my bike. I took off my helmet and shook my hair loose. I lifted the seat, traded my school stuff with the helmet.

I muttered a small incantation so nobody would steal my motorcycle.

After that I started to walk towards the office, when a boy came up to me. He had pale blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hey," the boy said, walking with me.

"Hello," I say back.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I might ask the same thing about you."

"But I asked you first."

"Fine, I'm Emma, Bella's cousin."

"Bella has a cousin?"

"Yep," I said walking away from the boy.

When I got to the office, a woman with red hair was sitting at the front desk looking at something on her computer.

When she saw me, she asked, "What can I help you with, hon?"

"Um, I'm a new student."

"Oh! So you must be Emma! Charlie told me you were coming, well here's your schedule," she handed me a bright blue paper, "you must be very smart if you're in the same grade as your cousin."

I looked at the schedule:

_Emma J._

_Grade: 11_

_Age: 14_

_1st period English Mr. Mason Building 3_

_2nd period Government Mr. Jefferson Building 6_

_3rd period Trigonometry Mr. Varner Building 5_

_4th period Greek/Latin Ms. Minerva Building 7_

_Lunch_

_5th period Band Mrs. Solace Building 2_

_6th period Gym Coach Clapp Gym_

* * *

I muttered a thanks and walked to Mr. Mason's class. When I got there, the classroom was almost full. The class quieted down when they saw me, Bella's eyes widened in surprise

I walked up to the teacher and did my introduction, "Hello, Mr. Mason, I'm a new kid. Emma."

"Ah, please sit by Vanessa over there," He pointed to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

I walked down the aisle and went to sit by her.

* * *

**_Time skip_**

**_(A/n bolded and italic is Emma, just italic is Ms. minerva)_**

The first three periods passed by fast. Fourth period was interesting. Ms. Minerva had black hair and stormy grey eyes.

"So you're the new student every teacher's been talking about?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

She studied me with some interest.

"I hope you will not disappoint me, Emma."

She started class by making me talk to her in a conversation, in ancient Greek.

**"****_Είστε πραγματικά Αθηνά; Όπως ελληνικού θεά Αθηνά;" _**

**(Are you really Athena? Like Greek goddess Athena?) I asked.**

"_Ναι, και είναι κόρη του Ποσειδώνα. Οποιεσδήποτε πιο χαζή ερώτηση;"_

_(Yes, and you are a daughter of Poseidon. Any more dumb questions?) _

**_"Τι κάνεις εδώ; Θέλω να πω σε ένα σχολείο, σε μια μικρή πόλη;"_**

**_What are you doing here? I mean in a school, in a tiny town?_**

_"Για να δείτε ποια είναι η επόμενη σωτήρας του Ολύμπου θα είναι όπως, είστε σίγουροι ότι δεν έχετε πάει κατασκήνωση;"_

_To see what the next savior of Olympus will be like, are you sure you haven't been to camp? _

**_"Θετική, γιατί;" Positive, why?_**

**_"_**_Είμαστε έχοντας μια συζήτηση στην αρχαία ελληνική και λες τα πάντα σωστά."_

_We're having a discussion in Ancient Greek and you're saying everything correctly. _

**_Τι! What!_**

I looked at the class and saw their confused faces.

_"_**_Πόσο σας διδάξει το μάθημα? Επειδή ψάχνουν αρκετά συγκεχυμένη."_**

**_How much did you teach the class? Because they're looking pretty confused._**

_Όχι τόσο πολύ, μόνο απλές λέξεις. Ήξερα ότι θα πρέπει να έρχονται, οπότε δεν είχα να τους διδάξει πολλά, έτσι θα μπορούσαμε να μιλήσουμε για την κληρονομιά και τα πράγματά σας._

_Not that much, only simple words. I knew you would be coming, so I didn't teach them a lot so we could talk about your heritage and stuff._

**_Ω Εντάξει, νομίζω ότι θα πρέπει να σταματήσουμε όμως επειδή μοιάζουν με το μυαλό τους πρόκειται να διοχετεύεται σε μικροσκοπικά κομματάκια._**

**_Oh OK, I think we should stop though because they look like their minds are going to be blown into tiny little bits._**

We switched back to english, and I sat down everyone staring at me as I walked down the aisle.

"OK, class. That's how we talk in Ancient Greek," Athena said, then the bell rang, "class dismissed."

As I started to walk out the class, "Oh, and Emma," I turned around, "Δεν θα σας απογοητεύσει._ (You will not disappoint.)"_

* * *

_**I am so sorry this has taken so long, my fans! I have been super busy preparing for school concerts and stuff like that. **_

_**I try my best to write when I have free time.**_

_**P.S. I used google translate for this chapter, so if anythings wrong, blame google**_


	5. The dream and a fateful encounter

**Sorry for not updating sooner I've been really busy. **

**I forgot, this is during the lost hero **

**Here's the chapter!**

**_The dream and a fateful encounter._**

* * *

**Emma pov**

Mrs. Solace cried when I played my clarinet and told everyone that they should play like me. In P.E. we were doing archery and I hit the bulls eye every time, Coach Clapp asked if I would like to join the archery team and I said yes. Bella, on the other hand, was terrible at archery. Every time she shot it would miss by a few feet, going into the net behind, or onto another persons target.

* * *

**_Time skip: Friday night (while Emma's asleep)_**

The dreams came mercilessly, torturing me every few minutes. The first one had a demon girl, she had dark hair, a crown of fire on top of it. Her eyes changed color, from a blood red, to a poisonous green, then a poisonous purple, all of which could mean death. Her nose was normal, as was the shape of her dangerous eyes. The mouth she had was semi-normal, but it had small fangs. What she wore, I cannot tell you, for even I had trouble seeing what she had worn.

But, what terrified me the most, is what she said.

"I will see you soon."

Then it faded, and another dream began.

* * *

I was in the house, where my mother and I lived in Vegas. It was empty, I called out, "Mom," a few times. What responded scared me out of my skin.

"EMMA! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" My mother screamed.

I ran to where the sound was. An earthen woman was there along with a giant. The giant was ten feet tall easy, and was carrying my mom, his fingers by her armpits.

"Ah, Emma. You're here just in time to witness the main event! Please, do not enjoy." The earthen woman said.

She took out a dagger, and showed it to me. It was polished and sharpened. Then plunged the dagger into my mother's gut. My mother gasped in pain. The giant dropped her to the ground.

"I am Gaea! That was a warning, if you ever revolt against me, it will be you next." Gaea said, her voice menacing.

Gaea and the giant disappeared. I ran to my mother, crying. Her brown eyes were open, sad yet happy. Her blond hair now had blood in it from lying in her own puddle of it.

"Emma, don't cry," she said, stroking my hair weakly. "I have no regrets."

"Mom, it's my fault you're here right now dying."

* * *

After I said that, the dream ended.

I woke up, panting. I looked at the clock,_ 2:47. _I stumbled around the room, blindly. I put on clothes, my bracelet, and some shoes. I quickly wrote a note, grabbed my motorcycle keys, and opened the door to my bedroom. I quietly, went down the hall and stairway, put the note on the table, and silently, opened the front door. I walked over to my motorcycle, revved it up, and drove down the block and followed my instincts to the ocean.

* * *

When I got there it was about 3:45. I turned my bike off, and stumbled to the ocean. Sitting on the wet sand, I watched the sunrise. After the sun had risen, I heard footsteps, and turned around to see a tall teenager with russet skin, brown eyes and black hair.

"Hello," I say calmly.

"Hello, stranger," the teenager replies, "I've never seen you around. Where do you live?"

I looked at him suspicious, "Forks, I'm staying with my uncle and cousin."

"Who are they?"

"Charlie and Bella Swan."

"Say what? Bella has a cousin? Since when?"

"Since she was two. What's your name?"

"My name is Jacob Black, may I ask about your's?"  
"Emma."

"You don't look like an Emma to me."

"That's the first time I've heard that before. What do you think I should be called then?"

He thought for a minute, "Andromeda."

"Andromeda? You mean that Greek myth where she got saved by Perseus? That one?"

"Yep," he says confidently.

A very loud RRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! disturbed the moment.

"Oh schist," I muttered. **(a/n anyone get it? true percy Jackson fans will know it.)**

I got up and turned around to see the minotaur, the same look it's always had.

Jacob's eyes widened at the sight of it. While running towards it, I got the hunting knives off my bracelet. The minotaur charged right at me. I jumped on it's back, and stabbed it. The minotaur roared again and tried to shake me off. Then he stood still, and his arms reached to grab me. I stabbed him again, he then grabbed me and threw me into the ocean.

I was furious.

I was happy.

I was furiously happy.

I surfaced from the middle of the ocean, seeing the minotaur slowly walk towards Jacob, he was just sitting on the beach, frozen by the fear he had for the beast.

"Hey, Beef-for-brains! Over here!" I screamed.

He was looking at me now, with his beady eyes.

The ocean was at my control, as if my father was watching me, seeing what I would do. I jumped onto the top of the water. Now standing on the water, I charged at the minotaur, my hunting knives aimed right at his heart. I sped right at him, jumped at the last moment, and threw the knives. It hit where I wanted it to, and the monster dissolved into dust. I picked my knives up, motioned my hand to the pile of dust, and the ocean cleaned it up.

When I turned around, I saw Jacob, still in the same place.

"Jacob? Earth to Jacob, is anyone home?" I asked.  
He shook his head, as if he was in a daze, then looked at me.

"Was that the minotaur from Greek myths?"

I nodded, then looked around to see if it was coming back.

"What are you then? A monster? Does that mean Greek myths are true?"

I nodded, "Every one of 'em."

"What are you?"

I grimaced, "Knowing what I am could put you in even more danger. Are you sure? I mean you already know Greek myths are real, isn't that enough?"

He shook his head.

"I am a half-blood."

"What's a half-blood? What does it mean?"

I grimaced again, "It means I'm half human, half god."

"So you're a-"

"Yep, I'm a demigod." I said softly.

* * *

**Again guys sorry for not updating, but I would write faster if there were comments/reviews, follows, favorites, you know the works.**


End file.
